Jealousy, Turning Saints Into the Sea
by BecaCos12
Summary: Songfic for Malec. Based before COHF, SPOILERS. One-Shot.


_**Songfic for Malec. Based before COHF, SPOILERS. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. **_

_**I own nothing, none of the magnificent work that is Magnus and Alec sadly. I own the story and the story alone. 3 **_

_**Enjoy. 3**_

Hitting the stereo on, Alec began to dress, his torn clothes all but falling apart as he dropped them haphazardly to the ground, uncaring of the mess. It had been the first time he had been out on a normal (if you could call killing a Moloch demon normal that is) hunt since Magnus had left him. It hadn't been his idea to leave the sanctuary of his room, or the Institute but Isabelle had all but dragged him off on a mad and winding search of something to sink an arrow into.

The music had begun to play a well-known song, just as his phone began to vibrate, shaking and buzzing inside his pocket, alerting him insistently of an incoming call. Inhaling softly, he picked it up taking a pause to glance at the number. _Jace, again, _he thought darkly, his eyes rolling, but a feeling of gratefulness churning in his chest. He wanted to be alone, but feared for his sanity if he did. He had been living in the room for over a month now, and he was sure his mother was sick of bringing a tray to his room, or collecting clothes to wash.

"Hello?"

"Come on, Alec, come out to Pandemonium?"

"I'm not going out again. I've been out already. I… I have things to do. Work. It's that thing Shadowhunters have to do once they reach 18."

_But she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, let me go, _Alec thought, the vulgar and jealous filled thoughts bouncing through his mind. He couldn't fight the thoughts that plagued his mind, thoughts of Magnus and Camille had been intruding, unwelcome, and they only worsened the depression that had form since Magnus had left.

"Don't be so prissy. Just come out. Please? It'd mean a lot if you did." Jace begged, his tone pleading.

_Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis_, Alec thought, his mind going back to how he had bargained with Camille.

Inhaling softly, Alec reflected upon his old crush on Jace, his cheeks tinging pink with the memories of how he acted around the younger man. It was surprising that Jace had refused to notice it. "Fine. One hour only."

_Because I want it all, _the voice in his mind murmured smarmily to him.

"That's all I need." Jace said, his tone turning smug. Alec could picture the winning smile on Jace's face now.

"Need for what?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"Right, whatever. Talk to you then."

The phone hung up before Alec had a chance to reply, the tone resounding in his ear chirpily. Dropping the phone to his bed, he sighed, wondering what Jace was up to this time.

_~x~_

The thumping beat of bass surrounded the club, the mass of bodies dancing together. Alec searched almost desperately for Jace, fighting against the moving crowd. Glancing toward the usual table they inhabited, he exhaled with relief, on seeing Jace slouching comfortably against the table, his hands holding tight to a drink. _And taking control, _the voice in his mind thought sarcastically.

Slipping into the bench across from the other, he relaxed slightly, forcing a smile as he looked at Jace. "I'm here, now what is it?"

"We're going to relax, cruise the club, that kind of thing."

"What about Clary?"

"She's fine. It's fine. She's with Isabelle." He shrugged a shoulder, running a hand through his hair, his eyes wandering the club with determination.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nobody. It doesn't matter." Jace murmured, his jaw tightening as he glanced back at Alec, his smile fading. "How are you feeling anyway? Really?"

Inhaling softly, Alec shrugged. "_I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine_."

Jace nodded his head, smiling wryly. "_Gotta gotta be down_. Listen, I'll be back in a second, alright?"

"Of course." Alec shrugged, watching the other leave, heading off in a random direction. Dropping the façade as Jace disappeared from his sight, he made a short desolate sound, his hands going through his hair rakishly.

"Alexander."

The intimately familiar voice caused Alec to freeze, his hands dropping limply to the side. His gaze snapped up to the seat in front of him. He fought internally to control his expression, to hide all the emotions that surged up upon seeing the gold-green eyes, the colourfully spiked hair, the glitter, the outrageously designed shirt.

"Magnus." He choked out softly, clearing his throat, fighting the lump that had grown in his throat.

"It's been a while."

_How did it end up like this? _Alec idly thought, his eyes roaming greedily over the other man, as though drinking him in. "Not that long."

"Long enough." Magnus muttered, his gaze roving over his ex. His heart rate had sped up as soon as he had spotted Alec.

Alec looked up abruptly. "_But it's just the price I pay."_

Magnus looked startled at the reply, reaching a glittered hand over to grasp the younger man's tightly. _"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea."_

Alec turned his head away, his gaze saddened. "_I just can't look, it's killing me."_

Magnus shook his head, before two glasses filled with a blue substance appeared next to them. _"Open up your eager eyes."_

Alec swallowed; his eyes finally, reluctantly meeting Magnus's forlorn gaze. "I'm sorry. There's no other way to say it, and it's not nearly enough for what you deserve. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I just can't stand the thought of losing you."

Magnus's hands convulsed tightly against Alec's, his expression growing fond, forgiving. "I know. We'll find a way. I'll do something. It'll work out. I promise." The last words were whispered, as he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec's lips – lips that had been parted with shock.

_It was only a kiss, _the voice taunted as Alec pulled back, a shy grin tugging at his lips, ignoring the voice.

Magnus smiled back, the smile that lit up his whole face, relief and affection filling his eyes.

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside, _Alec thought, throwing his arms around the warlock, ignoring the table between them.


End file.
